The Heart's Requiem
by RevengeTheRaven
Summary: "The purpose for writing this letter seems unclear. Even I feel I cannot properly convey the exact message my feelings wish me to communicate. Perhaps this is merely my heart's requiem for your depart." Puzzleshipping YxYY One-shot. Post-Ceremonial Duel.


**My first attempt at an angst. Unfortunately, it is quite short, as is uncharacteristic of me for those of you who read my stories. I know it isn't exactly something to be proud of, but as an author I like to broaden my horizons, so this is quite an accomplishment.**

**Again, it is short, as it was really only a prompt to get my brain juices flowing. However, I quite liked how it turned out so here you are.**

* * *

_Do you feel that, Mou Hitori No Boku?_

_Jounouchi and the others find it strange I still address you as my other half...They don't voice it, for fear that I may lash out at their inability to empathize with my position. Though the disheartened expressions they behold as my own is fond yet bitter is worth a thousand unspoken words. I tell myself I wouldn't, but for now I feel it's safe we avoid the topic in general as my wounds are slow to heal._

_Mou Hitori no Boku, do you continue to think fondly of me?_

_It is not that I find it credible you would ever hold a meaningless grudge against me—let alone for a nameless reason. I simply do not know whether or not the afterlife causes me, your own Aibou to pale in comparison to splendor, and perfection the sweet sensation of death has pledged to you. If the afterlife is indeed as perfect as it sounds, I find it difficult to grasp the thought of you turning your head to look back at the love you have left behind. No, I am sure the gods have offered you plenty distractions in order to avoid earthly longings._

_Though, one thing is for certain. I know whether or not the latter holds true you do not think of me as often as I find myself thinking of you._

_My heart is reverberating at a pace I've known yet to touch my diluted heart. You are the only person that could understand this, seeing as we had in fact shared a body. Every duel we had endured, every challenge overcome never in my life have I felt this burning anguish at such high intensities. But, don't worry, Mou Hitori No Boku. I wouldn't want to ruin the lavish comfort you have received—earned due to your heartening efforts to purify the world of the ruin and evil you know all too well._

_Yami,_

_Do you still remember that name? A thousand names I could bestow upon you, a mere memory of a short-lived paradise yet none can shield my thoughts from the bitter nostalgia that causes me to grieve._

_I know that you cannot read this letter, and surprisingly I am nearly grateful for this. I do not wish to mar the lips that death has granted a permanent smile; I do not wish to see the distress upon your expression as you find that I have reverted back into my old self. Though, I know this is not entirely true, as my confidence is stronger than I have ever known. I am The King Of Games. You proved this—I proved this by defeating you during the ceremonial duel. Unfortunately, the title seems dry when I cannot share the glory with the one of whom has given me the courage to walk among those I know nothing of._

_The purpose for writing this letter seems unclear. Even I feel I cannot properly convey the exact message my feelings wish me to communicate. Perhaps this is merely my heart's requiem for your depart. Perhaps I truly do think that there will be a time you will come back for me. A time where death has lifted me into its pale, emaciated arms and has kissed the frozen skin upon my frail, aged body. Perhaps then I will be reunited with you, Mou Hitori No Boku._

_Do you hear that?_

_Can you hear the sound of my voice, Mou Hitori No Boku?_

_Prepare your finest banquet. For I know that soon I near my final destination. It may take years, or months, perhaps even weeks, but until the time comes when I can see that golden, radiant face again, faithfully I shall wait._

_Do you hear that, Mou Hitori no Boku?_

_Do you feel it?_

_I'm coming home._

The winds pick up, animals of which have grown accustomed to the native, shifting sands have all but scurried away toward familiar sites of shelter against the coming storm. It howls and whips angrily against the loosened sand, causing the infinite grains to unsteadily shift and bury the sealed, forgotten letter beneath the rough terrains of the far longer forgotten lands.

One gale, however, manages a gentle breeze, freeing the letter from its confines as it drifts toward the fertilized lands of the Nile and joins the holy birds in flight.

Tears begin to cascade from the darkening skies of the desert as the letter drifts toward its final destination; merely a memory as it had been intended to be.

_Aibou…_

* * *

**A:N/ Don't be afraid to provide me with helpful tips, but it would be nice to review regardless. Yay! My first puzzleshipping oneshot. With how much I adore this pairing I am continually surprised at just how little I accomplish as an author, mostly due to laziness rather than a lack in skill.**

**Also! I have posted a poll for votes on what my next story should be. Given, I am quite busy and am currently going through a series of crisis so it will be a while before I start them. However, I would rather have you all decide what you would like to see from me next just as much as I'd like to finish my other stories.**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


End file.
